yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Qli
"Qli", conhecido também como Qliphort, é um arquétipo de monstros do Tipo Máquina de TERRA introduzido na coleção Novos Desafiantes e foram projetados para levar vantagem da mecânica de Invocação-Pêndulo. Isso se reflete no tema em forma de olho visíveis em suas aparências. Esses temas são acompanhados por dois cristais, um azul e outro vermelho, que são idênticos aos indicadores da Escala Pêndulo. Design "Qliphort" é um trocadilho em Qliphoth ("descascadas", "conchas" ou "cascas", referenciadas pelos Cards de Magia/Armadilha do arquétipo contendo os kanjis para "Máquina Husk" em seus nomes japoneses), a representação do mal ou forças espirituais impuras no misticismo judaico, e "forte". O Qliphoth está documentado em alguns textos da Cabala, um conjunto de ensinamentos originados no judaísmo. As dez emanações de Qliphoth formam a Árvore Qliphoth (também conhecido como "Árvore da Morte") e cada uma delas está associada a uma força espiritual malvada e a um demônio. A maioria dos monstros "Qli" atualmente conhecidos são de alguma forma ou um pouco relacionados à computação, como inferido de seus nomes e textos ("Access", "Alias", "Archive", "Assembler", "Disk", "Kernel", "Killer", "Shell", "Tool"). "Genoma" refere-se aos genomas dos organismos biológicos, pois eles se parecem com a forma como os computadores armazenam seus dados. Cada nome também se refere a um membro do Qliphoth. Estilo de Jogo Seu foco consiste em Invocar monstros por Invocação-Pêndulo e utilizar eles para realizar Invocação-Tributo, com efeitos que ativam quando são Tributados ou quando são Invocados pelo Tributo de Monstros do mesmo arquétipo. Todos os Monstros Pêndulo "Qli" têm 2400/2800 de ATK e 1000 de DEF (exceto o "Qliphort Scout", que tem 1000 ATK e 2800 DEF), como os "Monarchs", e possuem os seguintes efeitos: *'Efeito de Pêndulo:' Você não pode Invocar monstros por Invocação-Especial, exceto monstros "Qli". Este efeito não pode ser negado. *'''Efeito de Monstro: '''Você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Normal sem oferecer Tributo. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal sem oferecer Tributo, ou se for Invocado por Invocação-Especial, o Nível dele se torna 4 e o ATK original dele se torna 1800. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado, ele não é afetado por efeitos ativados de monstros cujo Nível/Classe original seja menor que o Nível atual deste card. Além disso, o Efeito de Pêndulo dos Monstros "Qli" podem manipular o ATK de Monstros no campo; Aqueles com 1 de Escala Pêndulo aumentam o ATK de seus monstros "Qli" em 300, enquanto aqueles com 9 de Escala reduzem o ATK de monstros do oponente em 300. E por fim, cada Monstro Pêndulo "Qli" é uma combinação única do Nível 5 ao 8, e uma Escala Pêndulo de 1 ou 9, sendo os de Nível 5 Monstros Normais com Efeitos de Pêndulo que fornecem vantagens para seu dono referentes à Cards (como de adionar Cards do Deck para a mão ou de compra de Cards), os de Nível 6 ativam efeitos quando são Tributados permitindo destruir Cards de Magia/Armadilha e retornar Monstros para a mão de seus donos, os de Nível 7 e 8 liberam seus efeitos quando são Invocados por Invocação-Tributo pelo Tributo de ao menos um Monstro "Qli". Os de Nível 9 e 10 não são Monstros Pêndulo e cada um deles requerem o tributo de 3 Monstros "Qli" para serem Invocados por Invocação-Normal. Cards "Qli" e suportes Fraquezas Devido ao fato de que os Decks "Qli" dependem fortemente do "Qliphort Scout", uma viés simples é usar card com efeitos que podem remover os cards de Magia do campo do oponente, como "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Spell Shattering Arrow", "Fairy Wind" e, em pior caso, "Cosmic Cyclone". Esses cards também podem combater o "Skill Drain" do oponente ou o "Vanity's Emptiness", que são comuns e podem ser fatais em certos Decks se não forem tratados. Cartões como "Prohibition", "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", e "Mask of Restrict", que proíbe o uso de "Qliphort Scout" ou Invocação-Tributo também são eficazes, inútil uma vez que o oponente já configurou um campo. A "Dimensional Barrier" pode ser problemática se for ativada no momento correto, pode impedi-lo de realizar Invocação-Pêndulo neste turno ou impedir que você use efeitos do monstro "Qli" para o turno, mas não é problema para o ATK dos Monstros Pêndulo "Qli" . Ao jogar com Deck "Qli", esteja ciente de ameaças como "Mystical Space Typhoon" e "Bottomless Trap Hole". Sugere-se que, antes de se continuar um movimento importante, limpe a Zona de Magias e Armadilhas do oponente o máximo possível usando cards como "Night Beam", que neutraliza cards livres de corrente, como "Mystical Space Typhoon" e "Sinister Shadow Games". Você também pode usar "Localized Trunade" para limpar temporariamente as Magias e Armadilhas viradas para baixo do seu adversário. "Qlimate Change" (pode ser buscado por "Qliphort Scout") retorna até 3 monstros "Qli" virados para cima no Deck Adicional para mão e pode ser bastante eficaz quando o oponente está se concentrando em destruir cards nas Zonas Pêndulo. Enquanto "Towers" e "Skybase" são os trunfos deste deck, devido à sua imunidade a quase todos os efeitos de card, eles ainda são vulneráveis a Efeitos Contínuos. Monstros como "Destiny HERO - Plasma" podem neutralizar completamente estes cards, pois não só negam os efeitos dos monstros do oponente, mas também podem equipar o monstro de um oponente, proporcionando-lhe um amplo impulso de ATK. Os monstros de Link também podem ignorar a imunidade dos monstros "Apoqliphort", como "Firewall Dragon" simplesmente enviando-os para a mão. Também é interessante notar que os contadores de máquinas usuais como "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", embora ineficazes contra a maior parte do Deck, ainda podem ser usados contra os monstros "Apoqliphort" porque eles não são Monstros Pêndulo. "Crimson Blader" também é uma grande ameaça, porque quando destrói um monstro, o adversário não pode Invocar por Invocação-Normal/Especial monstros de Nível 5 maior até o fim do turno. De acordo com as Novas Regras, este Deck sofre uma perda muito grande relacionada às Invocações-Tributo utilizando monstros Invocados por Invocação-Pêndulo, pois só é possível com monstros "Qli" que exigem um único Tributo (dois com "Qliphort Genius"). Categoria:Arquétipos